This invention relates to conveying devices. Specifically this invention relates to an improved conveyor belt positive drive roller.
An earlier conveyor belt drive roller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,457.
Conveyors being used in the food industry have a particular emphasis on positive drive and tracking along with cleanliness and thus there is a need for a drive roller that is capable of providing the necessary rotational torque and is most importantly self-cleaning.